Liebe und Sagen?
by Pinkuru
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Naruto! masalahnya… dia masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Apa yang dikatakannya? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**_Liebe und Sagen?_**

**Summary:** Sasuke mencintai Naruto! masalahnya… dia masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Apa yang dikatakannya ya?

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** _Raven_x_Blondie_

**Rated:** T or K+? O.o

**Genre:** Romance and Humor? O.o

**Warning: OOC! BL or Sho-ai, aneh, GAJE, Typo(s)**

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! JIKA TERLANJUR MEMBACA JANGAN PROTES!**

**KARENA SUDAH SAYA TEKANKAN, "TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! KLIK BACK DI POJOK KANAN ATAS!"**

**~Enjoy Read~**

.

Sepulang sekolah, terlihat dua pemuda berjalan berdampingan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Dua pemuda itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang berbeda, salah satunya pemuda yang berambut _raven_ itu, dia memiliki bola mata yang hitam, tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi, lebih tinggi dari pemuda yang ada disampingnya, dia juga mempunyai kulit yang putih dan rambut yang mirip 'pantat bebek', karena tinggi dan wajahnya yang tampan, itu membuatnya mendapatkan rekor pemuda yang paling tampan dan terpintar di _Konoha High School_. Dan pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan pemuda yang disamping Sasuke itu memiliki ciri-ciri bola mata yang bewarna biru langit, rambutnya yang pirang dan jabrik, kulitnya yang tan lalu karena tingginya hanya sebatas dagu si Uchiha itu membuatnya mendapat rekor pemuda yang termanis di _Konoha High School_. Dan pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Dua nama yang huruf depannya 'U' itu berjalan dengan bisu alias diam sedari tadi. Alasannya? Karena sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Yang satu sibuk 'memikirkan sesuatu', yang satu lagi sibuk 'menahan sesuatu'.

Sasuke sedikit mencuri pandangan ke arah pemuda yang berada disampingnya, entah kenapa pemuda ini telah sukses mengambil semua hatinya. Sehingga sang Uchiha telah jatuh ke perangkap Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke mencintai Naruto.

Dibilang aneh sih iya, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _Gay_! Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi seorang _Gay_? Sedangkan waktu dulu dia masih menjadi pemuda yang normal. Entahlah, cinta tidak butuh alasan kan? Cinta juga tidak mengenal _gender_, kata-kata yang terakhir itu memang sudah menjadi alasan yang umum, tak heran jika di KHS ini banyak yang menyimpang.

Masalahnya… Sasuke masih bertepuk sebelah tangan, orang yang dia cintai ini masih sangat polos dalam hal percintaan. Mungkin karena ketidak pekaan dan tidak mau ambil pusing jika menyangkut masalah cinta, atau jangan-jangan Naruto itu masih normal?

"Kenapa kau melamun dan memandangiku seperti itu, Teme?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, ternyata sedari tadi Naruto sudah memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang melamun dan memandangnya.

"Hn." Dengan cepat, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sedikit merona akibat ketahuan bahwa dia sedang memandangi pemuda pirang itu.

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan dengan diam, kini Sasuke tidak lagi melirik Naruto karena takut ketahuan gara-gara memandanginya, mungkin?

Sedangkan Naruto, wajahnya tampak begitu gelisah… kali ini giliran Naruto yang melirik Sasuke, wajahnya tampak seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan supaya lega. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam ujung baju milik Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha itu berhenti berjalan dan kembali menatap wajah Naruto.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto dengan lirih.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi penasaran… sangat penasaran, kenapa pemuda pirang ini memanggil nama kecilnya? Biasanya dia selalu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Teme' yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku… ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," katanya dengan nada lirih, bola matanya tidak berani menatap bola mata milik Sasuke.

Detak jantung Sasuke kini berdetak lebih cepat, mengatakan sesuatu? Apakah dia tidak salah mendengar? Pikiran Sasuke kini telah melayang kemana-mana, jangan-jangan pemuda pirang ini mulai mencintainya dan ingin menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Oh… sungguh pemikiran yang sangat jauh.

"Katakanlah," kata Sasuke dengan tenang, padahal jantungnya sudah ingin melompat keluar.

"Aku…"

'_Aku?'_

"Teme… aku…"

"Hn?"

'_Dobe… cepat katakan!'_ batin Sasuke dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku… sudah tidak tahan ingin mengatakan ini…" Naruto menjeda sebentar lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan yang menggenggam ujung baju Sasuke sedikit bergetar entah karena apa.

'_Dobe, kau ingin bilang kalau kau mencintaiku'kan?'_ batin Sasuke senang, tapi tidak dia perlihatkan karena dia masih menyandang nama 'Uchiha'.

"Sebenarnya… aku…"

"Ck, Dobe! Sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabaran ingin mengetahui kata selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah…" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya

'_Cepat… katakanlah, Dobe.'_

"Aku sudah tidak—TAHAN INGIN KE WC, TEME! tolong pegang tas-ku ya," Naruto pun menyodorkan tas miliknya ke Sasuke, lalu secepat kilat dia pergi ke _wc _untuk melakukan panggilan alam yang sudah dia tahan sedari tadi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak bergeming sambil memegang tas Naruto.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

—Siiing.

"Hah?" kali ini tampang Uchiha itu benar-benar mendadak seperti orang bodoh, gara-gara tadi dia memproses dulu perkataan Naruto yang benar-benar—tidak masuk akal itu.

Seketika itu wajah Sasuke pun kembali bersemu karena mengingat angan-angannya yang terlalu tinggi, mendadak otak jeniusnya menjadi turun _level _hanya gara-gara pemikiran bodohnya itu,

"_Shit_!" umpatnya kesal sambil memukul dinding terdekat, ingin rasanya dia mencari lubang terdekat atau paling tidak pergi dari sekolah ini dan meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mengingat tas Naruto ada pada Sasuke.

Ternyata mendapatkan pemuda pirang itu benar-benar susah, lebih susah daripada mendapatkan sepuluh ekor bebek di persawahan.

"_Baka_," lanjutnya sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan kanannya.

Sampai saat ini, cinta Sasuke masih bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

**-THE END-**

**A/N:** OMG! Ini cerita apaan yak? Pink juga gak tahu, ==" buat **Ryuzaki **yang minta fict S.N dengan tema dan genre apa aja. Tuh udah di bikin! Jangan marah lagi, dan jangan ngejek! itu ide memang udah pasaran *mungkin*.

Satu lagi, itu judulnya gak nyambung sama jalan ceritanya ==" well, bingung mau bikin judul apa, yaudah judulnya itu aja…^^

Akhir kata!

**Review **or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang berupa **kritikan**! ^^


End file.
